Love is a Journey
by xoSilverstarxo
Summary: Brightheart is mad at Cloudtail for spending so much time with Daisy.How does she react? Told from Brightheart,Daisy,and Cloudtail's point of view. R
1. Chapter 1

Brightheart awoke . She smiled when she noticed that Cloudtail was besides her. He had been spending so much time with Daisy lately. " Maybe that's about to change..." Brightheart thought.She stood up and licked the still sleeping Cloudtail on the head.Squirrelflight walked into the den a few seconds later. " Hey Brightheart,want to go on the dawn patrol?" the she-cat asked walking towrd Brightheart. " Sure" Brightheart said cherrily ,looking once more at Cloudtail before leaving the den.

Awhile later Brightheart walked back into camp.She grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile to share with Cloudtail. She hurried toward the warrior's den looking for him. When she walked into the den however it was empty. She walked back into the center of the camp where she saw Ashfur sitting ,eating a vole. " Hey Ashfur" she mowed quickly " Do you know where Cloudtail is?" . " He's in the nursery with Daisy" Ashfur replied as he finished eating the vole. " Oh" Brightheart said.

She hurried toward the nursery, running all the way. She was about to run into the nursey when she noticed Cloudtail. _He was brushing agaist Daisy!_ She stood there fuming for a few seconds before she walked into the nursery. " Cloudtail!" she said rather loudly. " We need to talk". She saw the surprised look on his face. " Probalary surprised I caught him" she thought. A few seconds later when she noticed Cloudtail wasn't making a move to leave the nursery she sneered at him " Alone " she said.

She moved out of the den motioning for him to follow.She could hear his paws thumping the ground behind her. She lead him to a hollow a little away from the camp. No other cats were there. She sat down and motioned for him to sit across from her.

Finallyafter a few minutes of sinlence she exploded. " Tell me what's going on!" she shouted,screaming all the fresh kill she had heard walking throught the hollow's undergrowth away. " Why are you spending so much time with Daisy? Don't deny it everybody's noticed" she snarled walking toward him. When she didn't reply for after several minutes she mowed softly. " Do you still love me?"


	2. Cloudtail's POV

This is basically Chapter 1 from Cloudtail's point of view.

Cloudtail woke up. Bright light flooded the den,telling him that he had slept in. He hurried up and looked around. The warriors den was empty.He saw the smpty bed of moss besides him,where Brightheart slept. He headed out into the center of the camp which was also vacent. He walked to the fresh-kill pile and noticed that it was getting rather small. " I'll go hunting later" he thought to himeself as he grabbed a large vole from the pile.He sat down beside the warriors den eating it.

Suddenly he heard a screeh behind him.He turned around to see Daisy's three kits,Berrykit,Mouekit,and Hazelkit play fighting besides the nursery. Before he knew it Berrykit was runing toward him,soon followed by the other two kits."Will you play fight with us?" Berrykit said jumping up and down, his tail swishing quickly. Cloudtail smiled. " Sure " he said.With that all three kits jumped at him at once.

"That's completly unfair!" Cloudtail exclaimed in mock anger. " It's three to one" he added as the three kits continued to tackle him. " Yeah, but your a warrior"Hazelkit said cheasing after Cloudtails tail and finally jumping on it..Just then Daisy walked up to them. " Come on guys" she said motioning to the kits . " Let's go to the nursery so you three can get some rest". " NO!" the kits exclaimed. " We want to play with Cloudtail" they whined staying by the white warriors side. " You're going to the nursery"Daisy said sternly. " I guess Cloudtail can come too" she said as she turned around and headed back to the nursery."Please come with us?" Berrykit said looking up at Cloudtail pleadedly,while the other two kits nodded there argreement. " Okay" Cloudtail said as he quickly finished the vole and stood up.

" Yay!" the kits exclaimed at once. " Race you back to the nursery?" Mousekit asked looking up at Cloudtail. " Sure" Cloudtail said. With that all four of them took of running.Cloudtail purpously let the kits win.Once they had reached the nursery Daisy told the kits to lay down and take a nap. After awhile of complaining from all three kits they finally feel asleep. " Thanks so much"Daisy said looking down at the sleeping kits and then looking over to smile at Cloudtail." No problem" Cloudtail replied ."No really I don't know what I would do without you" Daisy said brushing against Cloudtail." Umm...thanks" Cloudtail replied slowly.

He heard a noise in the moss behind him. He turned around to see Brightheart.She looked at him weirdly. "We need to talk" she said . Cloudtail sat down waiting for her to continue. " Alone" she said dryly. with that she turned around and headed out of the nursery.He quickly followed her. She lead him out of the camp into a clearing. She motioned for him to sit down across from he and he did.They stood in silence for a few minutes before she finally said something.

"Tell me what's going on!" she spat at him. " Why are you spending so much time with Daisy?" she continued. This time however he heard something other then anger.he cold swear he could hear hurt in he voice. " What's going on?" he wondered. He was about to reply whn she interrupted him. "Don't deny it,everybody's noticed." she sneered at him.

Cloudtail stood there stunned and confused. He guessed he had been spending alot of time with Daisy lately. However, it was more like him spending time with the kits and her basically just being there.He had never thought it would hurt Brightheart. Then she spoke again,softer this time. " Do you still love me?" shesaid looking straight at him.

Sorry for the short chapters! The next one will be longer.

The next chapter is told from Brighthearts POV and starts where chapter 1 and 2 left off.


	3. Chapter 3

" Do you still love me?" Brightheart asked softly. " Of course!" Cloudtail said. " Really?" Brightheart meowed smiling over at him. " Yes! I may have been hanging out with Daisy alot but it's only because of the kits . That and she doesn't really have any friends in the clan yet." Cloudtail explained, walking toward Brightheart.

" Then..well maybe you can spend less time with Daisy and more time with me?" Brightheart asked brushing agaist Cloudtail's flank."Sure,Brightheart you've always been the one I've loved and you always will be"Cloudtail said licking her on the ear. Brightheart smiled brilliantly. " Want to go hunting?" she asked turning toward Cloudtail. Cloudtail nodded and the two of them headed out of the clearing .

Later that day,around sunhigh,the two cats returned to the camp.They added there fresh-kill to the growing pile,grabbed a large vole,and started sharing tounges.A few minutes passed in silence. Then Brightheart stood up and turnd oward Cloudtail, her eyes shining brightly.

"What if we had more kits?" she asked excitedly. Cloudtail stood up and purred loudly. " I would love that!' he said walking toward her. "As long as it's what you really want" he added . " It is" Brightheart said ,sitting back down.

Brightheart was about to fall asleep when she noticed Daisy. She was walking out of the nursery and heading directly toward them. Her eyes were looking specifically at Cloudtail,never wavering. She hurried toward them,completly ignoring Brightheart.

" Cloudtail!I was wondering if you would help me get the kits to sleep"she meowed confidently sitting down next to Brightheart ,but still paying the other she-cat no mind. Cloudtail looked up from the vole. " Actually Firestar asked me to go on patrol earlier today"he meowed in reply.

Just then Sandstorm joined them."Ready to go?" she asked Cloudtail as she walked by. " Yeah" Cloudtail responed ,finishing the vole and heading to the camp entrence,brushing softly agaist Brightheart as he did."ok then" Daisy said turning around and heading back to the nursery.

Brightheart hurried toward Daisy. " I can help you" she said ,joining the queen. " Umm...ok" Daisy said softly. She didn't really want Brightheart's help but she couldn't admit she just asked so she could spend time with Cloudtail.Brightheart walked ahead to the nursery while Daisy followed more slowly.

Brightheart got the kits to sleep almost as soon as she entered the den. Then she turned to Daisy. "There asleep!" she said siting down opposite Daisy. "Thanks" Daisy said grudingly. " Oh!Did Itell you the good news?" she exclaimed." What good news?" Daisy asked disinterested. " Me and Cloudtial are going to have more kits! Well I'm not preganent yet, hopefully I will be soon. " she explained. " Cool" Daisy said looking up at Brightheart with a fake,plastic smile.

Thats when they heard the patrol return.Both of them got up to leave the den. " Shouldn' ou stay here to watch the kits?" Brightheart asked. Daisy slowly nodded and slowly sat back down.Brightheart hurried out of the den to join Cloudtail.She joined the patrol,smiling happily at Cloudtail.It was getting late and the moon was rising." Ready to go to bed?" she asked. " Yeah,I'm so tired!' Cloudtail agreed walking toward the den.

" Cloudtail!" Firestar called walking toward the two cats."Can I talk to you?" the leader asked. Cloudtail nodded and Brightheart headed to the warriors den to give the two privacy. "Hey I was just coming to ask if you could set up the dawn patrol for tomorrow" Firestar asked. " Sure" Cloudtail agreed.

He was about to head to the warriors den to join Brightheart when Daisy ran up to him. " Cloudtail!Can I talk to you?" she asked ,skidding to a halt.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloudtail turned to the white queen. " Sure" he said slowly. " I know you like Brightheart" Daisy began slowly. " I know that you two are meant to be" she continued. " I was just wondering if there was a chance that you could ever like me... you know as more that a friend" Daisy said softly.Cloudtail sat there stunned. " Daisy I like you. Your a good friend and a great addition to his clan. But I love Brightheart. I always will.I would love it if you and me could be friends if we can but if you are going to act dramatic and try to get between me and Brightheart I don't think we can" he said quickly." So can we be friends are not?"he asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'll try" Daisy said. Cloudtail raised his eyebrows at her. " Okay I will" she said . " Thank you" Cloudtail responded. " I'm sure there's some cat for you. But if you keep spending your time wondering after a cat you'll not going to get you might miss your soulmate" he said softly."True" Daisy said softly.

With that she slowly turned around and headed to the nursery,heartbroken. She didn't believe Cloudtail. There was no other cat for her.Still she kept walking,not looking back. She knew if she dd she would think about what could have been. It was only then that she relized there was no " could have beens". Cloudtail was in love with Brightheart not her. Their was nothing she could do to change that. No matter how much she wanted too. She had tried plenty of times already and nothing had come of it.

Cloudtail headed around and headed toward the warriors den. He lay down in a moss bed next to Brightheart. " What took you so long?" she asked purring and cuddeling up to him. " Oh nothing,just talking to Daisy"he said looking down at Brightheart. " What?" Brightheart exclaimed. " Don't worry" he said licking her ears. " I don't think she'll be bothering us anymore" he said. With that two fell asleep.

I know insanely short. Sorry! The next chapter is told from Daisy's point of view.Alot longer too.I'm about half-way done with it and it's alreay longer then this chapter.


End file.
